Percy Jackson ToD in Bunker 9
by Mature Selection various
Summary: Percy and his friends all get together at Leo's newly refurbished bunker9. The group plays the not so innocent version of truth or dare. I will type UPDATED in bold letters where the next update starts. Rated M for a reason. PM me with creative ideas, comment, and Enjoy!


**Hello viewers, i am doing a pol" right now. check it out!**

I don't own these charcters and if you are below 18 click off. Why are you on this part of the internet anyway?

btw I made this kind of a long exposition to kind of improve storytelling skills as well as build up the rest of the story to come. And I am sorry, but no gay stuff. (Honest advertising)

 **Narrator/Intermixed P.O.V.**

In the middle of the afternoon, Percy was walking with his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth. They walked along side the lake talking about the giants and how one day the world would be at peace. "Dang, I'm hungry!" Percy exclaimed. "You're always hungry." Annabeth said laughing. "The sun's setting. The dinner horn is going to sound any second. Let's head back." "Alright, seaweed brain" she said in a flirtatious tone. They began the hike back to the dinning hall. Upon entering the clearing of camp halfblood, the horn sounded with its low hum. "See! Perfect timing." Percy said. "Well, I could do with some food myself after that long walk." The couple continued their stroll up to the dinning hall where they found the rest of the camp seated around their tables enjoying the feast. Annabeth and Percy sat down at their normal table along with all their friends Thalia, Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Silena, Beckandorf, Frank, Hazel, the recently freed Calypso, Nico, Stoll brothers, And Katie.

The friends sat around the table reminiscing about their fights, victories, and defeats. This particular meal went late into the night. That's when Silena asked the question. "How does a round of truth or dare at bunker 9 sound tonight?" She asked. "I haven't played that game in years." Percy said. "Well maybe it's about time you get back into it. It'll be fun! Jason and I are in." Piper said. "We are?" Jason asked. Piper glared at him. "Of course we are. We would never turn down an opportunity to hang out with our friends" Piper replied in a tone that had a subtle hint in it.

"Thats two." Silent announced. "Who else?" "We're in." Annabeth said looking over at Percy with, what was that, lust in her eyes. The rest of the friends in groups of ones and twos eventually agreed to meeting at bunker 9 in an hour. "This is going to be exciting." Piper said to Jason on the way back to the Zeus cabin after dinner. "How come?" Jason asked. Clearly not getting what the point of the game was. "I know you've been part of the mortals world very much, but truth or dare is a game where you find out other people's deepest secrets, dare them to do things they wouldn't normally do, most of the times sexual, and vice versa." She explained. "I see. What happens if someone gets asked to do something sexual with a person that's not part of their couple?" He asked. "Just go along with it. It's just a game." She said like they were just going to playa game of checkers. He thought for a second and realized that there were a lot of good looking women that were going to be there tonight. "Ok. If you're okay with it, i guess I am." The two exited the cabin and started their trek to the Hephaestus bunker.

Frank and Hazel were left still sitting at the dinner table alone. "So, think this'll be fun.." Frank said trying to make conversation while simultaneously trying to gauge his girlfriends mood about this event. "I think it wil be." Hazel said with a very optimistic tone. "It's just hanging out with a lot of our close friends. Why wouldn't it be fun?" She asked. "I don't know what truth or dare looked like back in the forties, but I guarantee it's different now." He replied trying to hint at what the game was going to look like. Obviously not getting the hint she asked "How so? The game sounds pretty straight forward to me. Choose truth and answer the question or dare and do the dare. What else is there to it?" "Do you really want to know, or should I leave it as a surprise?" He asked obviously not wanting to destroy her innocence." "OooOo Frank . A suprise sounds like fun. Let's just leave it at that then." Hazel replied. "We better get a move on. Bunker 9 is a hike." Both Romans initiated their journey up the hill.

Everyone arrived at the bunker around 11:00 at night, but in contrast to the late hour, the campers were anything but tired. Their hormones had them wide awake and ready for action.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Of course Annabeth and I wrere the last to make it to the bunker. We had been discussing the possibilities of tonight and had the same idea that what happened tonight would stay on the bunker and we would leave it there. I was very excited for what was to come.

"Hey Seaweed brain, everyone's here come take a seat." Annabeth yelled over to me from the cluster of couches at the center of the room.

I looked around admiring what Leo had done with the place. He had transformed the place from a dirty old bunker into a lounge area complete with 5 couches in a circle, fridge, kitchen, indoor pool, and seperate rooms. The room was encircled with a loft, and large light fixtures hung from the ceiling. I'm not quite sure how he got it done, but somehow he had made the floor a completely white, free of dirt, carpet. "Dang Leo, I like what you've done with the place.

Leo responded in his Latino accent "Thanks man, ain't nothing that a little elbow grease and a magic tool belt can't handle." Smiling, I took a seat next to Annabeth. Now, 16 of the most powerful beings sat around on the couch circle looking at one another.

Silena took charge. "Alright, does everyone know how to play?" She asked looking around. Not seeing any confused faces she continued. "The version of the game we are going to play is a little more risqué than most play. Anyone who is not okay with that is free to watch or leave." I looked over and Hazel whispered something in Frank's ear, but on one left or got up to spectate.

"Good" she said. "Here are the additional rules, if you refuse to answer a truth a piece of clothing comes off. If you reject a dare it's two pieces of clothing. If you run out of clothing than you give oral to the person on your right, but if you are a couple or of the same sex you give oral to the person on your left." Everyone nodded in agreement.

I looked over at Hazel again to gauge her reaction. She was still smiling, but her cheeks were red. I smiled thinking about how she would react to what was about to happen tonight.

"Since I organized this event, I think it's only fair that I go first, so Annabeth truth or dare?

"let's start things off right, Dare! she said confidently.

Please let it be me. Please let it be me. I prayed to the gods. Aside from the occasional hand sex we had with each other, we had never really committed to having full blown sex. Tonight is the night.

"I dare you to...flash your tits for 10 seconds." Selena dared. The receiving girl blushed knowing that she would be down to just her underwear for the rest of the game if she bypassed the dare.

"Fine let's get this over with" she groaned as she began to lift her top above her head. I looked around. Everyone, including the girls, were intent on the spectacle unfolding before them. She stripped her shirt off. All that was separating everyone from her tits was her apple green bra. She reached behind and unclasped her bra. It fell onto her lap exposing her soft perky breasts. Her nipples were erect, stimulated by the open air room. Everyone starred at the buldges protruding from her chest. As I looked around, those weren't the only bulges in the room.

I should have felt mad, but the sight alone was enough to give me shivers. She gave them a good jiggle with her hands to please the crowd and then donned her clothing. Hazel was all sorts of red after watching the scene

"Alright, my turn. Truth or dare, Hazel?" Annabeth asked noticing how the teen had reacted to her flash.

Hazel squeeked "Truth" and sank low into the couch. "Have you ever flicked your switch before?" Hazel gave a blank face in Annabeth's direction. Annabeth laughed. "Have you ever played with your own pussy before?"

"Oh my" Hazel blushed. She took off her shoes. "Wait, shoes and socks don't count only main pieces of clothing." Selena interjected. This made Hazel blush even harder. She took off her jeans and folded her legs sideways as to hide herself as well as possible. Everyone started to crack up. The campers still stared at her soft toned legs before Annabeth spoke up.

"Alright, Hazel, it's your turn." Annabeth said trying to prompt Hazel to go.

"Truth or dare, Percy?" I though for a second. It was too early in the night to blow my wad. There was still plenty to enjoy "I guess I'll go with truth as well."

"Um...Percy, have you ever...messed around with Annabeth and if so paint us the scene?" Hazel managed to get out before collapsing back into the soft couch. Everyone clapped affirming her question.

Now it was time for me to blush. "Yes" was all he said. "Come on!" coursed the group, trying to peer pressure him into revealing his secret. I looked over at Annabeth. She smiled shyly, face red, and nodded.

"Annabeth, Grover and I were getting the things required to rescue my mom from hell. In order to do that, we had to take long car rides, and since they tended to get boring, Annabeth and I would spruce things up with a little sexual stimulation. One time being, while Grover sat in the passenger seat of a car we were hitchhiking in, Annabeth and I were sitting in the back seat."

I blushed and looked over at my gorgeous girlfriend again and continued. "She reached over and palmed my groin." Everyone started to hoot and whistle, but I continued through the commotion. "I decided that since she was giving me pleasure why shouldn't I return the favor? So I reached over and started to run my hand along the area of her jeans between her legs." A second eruption of laughing and whistling exploded from the listeners. "Do you guys want me to continue?" I asked. Complete silence and intent eyes geeeted me with the occasional flash of a grin.

"We kept rubbing each other's groins for a good five minutes, but I decided to step it up a little. I reached over and undid her zipper slowly sliding them and her black lace panties down around her ankles. Her bottom half was completly nude and only visible to my eyes."

"Deciding she didn't want to be alone, she did the same, unzipping my jeans and sliding them down around my ankles. We both sat there with our bottom halves completely nude. She snaked her hand across the seat and over to my cock and started to stroke my length. To return the favor, I maneuvered my hand to her pussy and started to rub her wet holds."

"it took all of our will power not to fold and moan, but we managed. I reached over a second hand to help pleasure this naked beauty before me. I pinched her clit causing her to gasp quietly and went to work. With my left hand I shoved three fingers inside her sopping wet folds while the other stimulated her clit through rubbing. She started to buck her hips into my hand. It was too much for her so she moaned very quietly, tipped her head back, and came on the car seat. Her fluids sank into the fabric."

"She looked over at me and mouthed the words. My turn. She took one of her hands and continued to stroke the length of my dick. With the second, She alternated between playing with the head of my cock and fondling my balls. I just sat back in my chair and enjoyed what was happening. It became too much and she's sensed it. She withrew One hand and with the other she dug her finger nail into my balls and genially traced my cock from balls to tip very slowly prompting me cum long warm sticky ropes of semen onto her hand. She looked at me and stuck her fingers in her mouth."

The crowd couldn't handle it. Once again they burst into a fit of laughter congratulating us on your mischievous accomplishment. "Alright my turn." I said trying to quel the commotion. "Thalia truth or dare?"

Connor Stoll P.O.V.

I sat there hoping the next dare would fall to me. Unfortunanlty Percy asked Thalia. Being the adventurous and bold person she was, she picked dare. I could tell lookin at Percy's face this was going to be good. "I dare you to be spit roasted by the Stolls." He exclaimed with a look of pure satisfaction on his face. She reddened and looked nervous, but her expression quickly changed to one of confidence as she said "what the hell. This was bound to happen tonight at some time or another." She stood up and strutted to the center of the couch circle. There, she threw her blouse over her head and shimmied down her jeans. Thalia Grace stood before everyone completely naked. Everyone starred at the beautifully curved toned body that lay before their very eyes.

"Well, are you guys going to join me?" She asked looking at my brother and I. "Of course" we said in unison and stripped to our boxers. "Do you want head or pussy?" I whispered to Travis. "You take pussy and we'll switch after a bit." He whispered back. I positioned myself behind the gorgeous teen.

She got down on her knees and hands jetting her butt up in the air. "You little whore." I muttered underneath my breath. Looking down at her meaty ass I couldn't help but take it in as I grabbed a hold of the sides of her panties and shimmied them down. What greeted me was breath taking. A completely shaven tight pussy along with a perfectly puckered ass hole. Already being erect, without warning I plunged into her wet pussy. Her folds yielded to my hardened cock as the audible squish echoed around the circle.

I looked around and saw various demigods feeling themselves through their clothes. Leo and Nico were palming their dicks through their pants, while Piper, Selena, and Katie had one hand on their breasts and the other desperately trying to pleasure themselves through the fabric of their jeans. I turned my eyes back to my work. I grabbed onto her curvy cheeks and used them as handles as I began to thrust harder and faster into her pussy.

I could feel with every thrust her pussy contracting on my cock. Upon hearing a sloppy pop. I looked up to see Travis with his cock in Thalia's mouth. By this time she had started to deepthroat his cock. We started to synchronize our thrusts with one another heightening our experience.

The demigods watched on as the daughter of the most powerfull god was spitroasted on the shafts of the two Hermes brothers.

Travis looked over at me and mouthed the word switch. I took a hold of my shaft a plunged it all the way up her ass causing her to scream from both pleasure and surprise. "What the hell?" She manned. To answer her question, I withdrew and gave her a few more good pumps before heading to get some head.

Travis headed to her back end and started to pound her pussy while i enjoyed the suction of Thalia's warm moist lips. She ran her lips up and down my shaft increasing the length each time until her bottom lip started to brush my balls. She added her hands to the equation fondling my balls and working them through her fingers. I decided I should do the same.

I reached up under her chest and began to fondle her dangling tits. Her soft milky breasts felt like cushions in my hand. I fondled them even more working her hardened nipples around and through my fingers, every so often giving them a quick squeeze or flick.

She moaned as pleasure spasms rocked her body. She couldn't control the gyrations of her body due to the intense pleasure and stimulation she was receiveing. "I want both of you in me." She said pulling me out of her mouth. "I looked over at Travis and he shrugged. "Okay, lets do it!" I exclaimed excitedly.

We hoisted her up onto her feet. I took her butt hole while Travis took her front. I wasted no time in shoving my full length into her ass. I felt her tightness envelope me at once. Travis and I began to alternate thrusts into the beautiful teen between us. As one dick exited a hole another went in. Travis burried his head in her chest leaving no square inch untouched or unsucked. I could tell we were all getting close due to the louder and more frequent moans coming from Thalia.

Right after the thought popped into my head, she cam. Her juices came running down Travis's cock soaking it. As she climaxed, her ass and pussy walls contracted making her holes even tighter. We couldn't handle it either. As her walls contracted squeezing My 7 inch cock completely up her ass, I cam hitting the back walls of her ass.

Travis cam as well, but he had time pull out and so came on her cleanly shaven mound. I fell backwards numbed by the pleasure. Thalia fell with my cock still inside her on top of me. As the final cum exuded form my shaft it began to shrink inside her ass eventually popping out. All three of us lay on the floor in post climax bliss.

"Wow" was all I managed to get out. After a minute of coming down from our highs, I was ready for the next person to go. "Truth or dare, Frank?"

"Well that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life, so I think I'll go with dare." He responded. Everyone oood not expecting the shy guy to have the balls to pick dare.

 **Frank P.O.V.**

After seeing the Stolls fuck Thalia, I knew I had to get in in the fun. I already had a raging boner that was sticking into my jeans, but I had managed to hid it from Hazel with my hand so far.

From the other side of the circle I heard "I dare you to do 69 with Hazel." Immediately I felt the room get ten times hotter. Hazel and I had been together for a few months now, but the topic of sex had always been regarded as after marriage.

But who cares, it wasn't like I was cumming inside her. It was just oral. I made my decision off my raging hormones. "I'll do it." I squeaked. "What was that?" Connor asked incredulously. "I said, I'll do it.

"Frank..." Hazel said to me. "I know this isn't how you thought tonight was going to go, but judging by the wet spot in your panties, I'd say you were kind of into this to. She blushed as I said this. I took her hand and led her to the center of the carpeted floor.

She stripped off her cardigan followed by her close fitting baseball tee. She turned around giving me a great view of her ass and access to her clasp. I stepped forward cupping both her ass cheeks in my hand and gave them a little squeeze. She exhaled, but did not complain. "Would you mind bending over?" I asked. "I guess" she answered questioningly. She leaned over giving me a great view of her gorgeous ass. I took a hold of either side of her panties and shimmed them down.

There it was. I could see her beautiful ass cheeks as well as her pussy lips. It was amazing. I slipped my hand between her legs and gave her pussy a quick rub before withdrawing my hand. She moaned and stood back up. "Time for the bra" I said. She turned around and I unclasped her bra letting it fall to the ground. I spun her back around and took in the sight. "Wow. You are gorgeous!" I said. She blushed saying "Enough looking, let's get down to business.

I started out by reaching out both hands to fondle her tits. Then I lowered my head down to bring her stimulation to an all time high. I began to suck on her right nipple while fondling her right tit in my hand. After I had started to stimulate her chest, I lowered my last hand down to pleasure her lady regions. After rubbing her mind a few times, I began to push apart her folds. "You can't have all the fun" she moaned.

"Top or bottom?" "I kind of want to see what a cock dangling in my face looks like" "Sounds good to me" I said heart thumping. She lay down on the carpet floor and I positioned myself on top of her in reverse. Nothing was sexier than looking down to see a tight trimmed pussy, toned stomach, large boobs, and to top it all off my dick dangling above her face.

She reached up and grabbed my shaft. She started to pump my dick up and down with both hands. It wasn't long before she included her mouth. She reached up and took my cock in her mouth bobbing up and down. She took her extra hand and used it to fondle my balls. She felt my cock growing and pulsating in her mouth as she sucked. After awhile, she took my cock all the way to the base pressing her small nose against my balls. She hummed sending vibrations up the length of my dick.

I couldn't help but moan. She continued this deep throating my cock sending it all the way up her throat. She became even more sloppy sending squelching and gulping sounds bouncing off the walls. I started to match her motion of sucking to my pelvic thrusts sending my sword even further down her throat. While she was busy putting me in cloud 9, I thought I should try to do the same.

I bent down and took her pussy in my mouth. I moved her soaked pussy folds aside with my fingers and bit down softly on her clit. After the bire I continued by sucking down hard on her clit. She began to moan sending even more vibrations down my cock. The more I pleasured her the more pleasure she gave me.

With the extra stimulation she was giving me I started to moan as well making the vibrations transfer to her clit. Pleasure spams rocked her body. She started to buck her hips on my face trying to force me even lower into her pussy. I continued to suck on her clit but took my right hand and slid my middle and pointer finger in and out of her pussy. After while of this, I took my mouth off her pussy and leaned lower down to her ass hole. I gripped both her ass cheeks and rimmed her ass with my tongue.

After I was satisfied with the lube job, I plunged my tongue into her rectum causing her to have even more intense pleasure spasms. I moved my tongue around inside her ass as she fidgeted on my face. It was so cute to see her in such discomfort. I could tell she was close so with the last trick I had up my sleeve, I used my right hand inserting 2 fingers in her ass and the left to shove fingers in her pussy. The last piece to the puzzle was the bite.

I bit down and shoved my fingers in all her unexplored holes as she cam clamping her pussy walls down on my fingers as her juices came spitting out from her pussy. I lapped up her sweet juices right as I was about to reach my high. Her climax made her spaz out rocking her body. She decided it was time for me to cum. She started to deep throat me again, but this time with incredible speed. She slid my dick up and down out of her throat combined with pumping my shaft with her hand and fondling my balls with the other.

I reached my pleasure limit and cam sticky warm strands down her throat. She flipped herself over and started to spoon with me. "That was amazing Frank." She said. "If I would have known sex was that awesome, I would have done it along time ago." I looked into her golden eyes. "I'll always be there if you need to...em...release stress." She giggled and we both redressed and went back to our spots in the circle.

 **UPDATE**

 **Jason P.O.V.**

Wow, I didnt think those to had in them to talk about sex let alone give each other oral. I was ready to get down and dirty. "Jason, truth or dare?" Franks said looking pleased by his newly found confidence. "Obviously dare man." "I dare you to... have Reyna sit on you cock for two rounds.

My face flashed red. "You can't be serious." "Yup, your dick has to be all the way up her pussy for the next two rounds, unless you want to lose two pieces of clothing right off the bat." "Fine, Reyna get over here." "Wait, don't I have to agree to the dare? Reyna asked in a high pitched tone. "Nope. It's up to the one being asked the dare." Selena replied.

She was blushing, obviously not use to this kind of thing. Reyna came over to me and shyly rolled her pants and pants down around her ankles. I took in the view of her nicely shaved pussy, while everyone ogled at her well toned ass.

"ehem, Jason." I was actually warming up to this idea seeing that the Pretor was out of her comfort zone. I liked seeing her like this.

"Right, sorry." I said slipping down my jeans and boxers. Nothing separated us now but the air between us. I was still on th flaccid end so I said "can you give me a few strokes." She went an even deeper shade of red and lowered her hand down to my semi erect cock moving her hand up and down a few times bring my cock to life.

"it's huge!" She said "That's going to break me." "Common, it's just a game." "Fine." She said lowering her pussy down onto my cock. The squelching sounds as her pussy descended was very satisfying. "You're so tight." I moaned as she finally took in my full 7 inches. The beauty in front of my now fully sheathed my erect monster. To my surprise she moaned shifting her hips causing my dick to be shift inside her.

We both moaned because of this new found pleasure. I could feel her walls pussy clamping down and releasing on my cock as she breathed in staggered breaths. "Alright, your turn Jason." Leo yelled wanting to get in on the action.

 **Leo P.O.V.**

Dang that was hilarious seeing how uncomfortable the two were with Jason's pole all the way up her pussy. They were obviously getting into it based on the sexually aroused expressions they had in their faces. But it was my turn to get in on the action.

"okay Leo, if your so eager, truth or dare?" "Dare" I said calmly not trying to come off like a perv. He smiled making me a little nervous. "I dare you to have a threesome in the shower with Calypso and Pipes." Wow, he included his own girlfriend in the mix. I had always thought of Piper as a big sister figure, but I guess that was about to change.

"And you have to let us watch on the cameras you have installed in the bathroom." Jason said smiling. "What cameras?" I asked feigning surprise. "You honestly believe you would remodel the bunker and not add cameras to the bathroom. Do you want to fuck them or not?"

"Fine, I'm game." Still trying to play this off as totally cool. Piper glared at Jason as she made her way to the center of the circle, while Calypso seemed fine with it all probably from fucking all the hero's that's landed on her island. I couldn't believe my eyes as both girls stripped right there in front of me.

Both girls removed their tops, Piper revealing her Apple green bra, while Calypso showed of her jet black push-up bra. After removing their bras to expose their identaically perfect breasts to the open air, they shimmied their jeans and panties off standing before me in all their naked glory.

I couldn't help but look them over from head to toe ogling over their perfect naked bodies. Calypso was a lot more into it and so got into the shower first.

I stepped into the shower with the gorgeous titaness and kissed her fiercely. Our tongues battled for dominance. I took this momentary distraction to lower my hand to her nether section and start stroking her clit while the other explored her right breast. They were just like I imagined, firm but larger than what I could fit in my palm. I lower my head down to stimulate her other breast causing her to tilt her head backwards in pleasure. During this time, she had snaked her hand down below my waste and had grabbed my cock. She slid her fingernails down my length And then started a full on hand job. her slender hand sent tingles up my spine.

She broke off from my embrace sunk down to eye level with my shaft. She came forward and sucked down on my dick. Amazing. Her warm saliva creating even more stimulation's. She bobbed up and down all the while playing with my testicles cupped in her free hands. "Where did you learn to do this so well?" I asked through gasps. " I watch a pretty good amount of porn, but this is my first ever blowjob". While fasfy had the experience, she had nothing on Calypso's warm lips that seemed to send him to heaven with every bob.

She looked up at me with those stormy grey eyes as she kept going. After a while I couldn't handle it anymore and took the back of her head and forced her down on my cock as far as she could go then I slid out the repeated the same motion a few more times before she gagged. She looked up at me a smiled.

"Time for me to return the favor" I said as I picked her up and set her in the lip of the shower wall. The view was amazing. Her untouched rose lay ripe for the picking. Her beautiful face looking down into my own. I could tell she was nervous just by the look on her face, she had never even thought about doing this with so many people present. I looked up for permission and she nodded. That is when I dove into her pussy.

I licked her clit like I had learned from the hours of porn videos until she was nice and wet. Then I added a finger followed by two then three. I noticed a lack of a barrier in her vagina. I asked. She hesitantly said that " about a year ago...I...um...was playing with a toy I got when I was 18 when I stuck it a little too far up". We both laughed and continued glad to have dispelled with the tension that was in the air.

The nectar leaking from her pussy was sweet like a reward for causing her pleasure. She started moaning louder and louder until they almost turned into screams. Pleasure spasms rocked her body. " this is so much better than my hand and dildo" she screamed out as I continued.

The bathroom door opened to a naked Piper in the door way. Calypso was too hyped up on the sexual tension that she disregarded Piper's presence. "Ready?" I asked her as she entered further into the bathroom. " actually, I was enjoying so much that I thought I might as well get a better view" she said. She turned around and sat down on the counter propping herself up to give Lufu and I a perfect view as she played with herself. "Well, get going, I want a show" piper said as we sat there stunned watching her. "Right" I said. "Let's get to the main course". I guided Calypso to the opposite side of the shower. I took one of her legs and held it up while pushing the rest of her body against the shower wall. It was time. I took my hardon and slowly guided it toward lufu's wet entrance.

It slid in with a small suction sound. The whole way down she moaned in ecstasy. I started off slow only pushing in 3 inches then 4. After a few frictions, my whole 7 inch dick was sheethed in her pussy. I held it there for a second, completely encased in the juicy folds, waiting for her and I to get accustomed to this new intense feeling. She shuddered at the electrical shocks being provoked by my cock inside her. I started pounding her from behind. I reached down to work her perfect nipples through my fingers while also pinching her clit with my opposite hand to maximizes the pleasure I was bringing her. I continued to go in and out escalating the speed causing her to moan even harder. Unbenounced to us, our onlooker started to move her fingers even faster over her clit. Obviously used to pleasuring herself, she knew how to get herself off. She continued to rub her mound and with her free hand started to work her nipple through her slender fingers. All the while Calypso and Piper's moans combined to make a soothing sound that made me want to go even harder.

Apparently Piper decided she wanted in on the fun. She got up of the cool stone counter and strowed toward the couple making love to one another. She started off by moving closer to Calypso, lightly nibbling on her ear. She used her hand to grab her perfect curvy chest and the other to continue to pleasure her own folds. I decided that I wanted to take things to the next level so I lay down on the rug and had Piper take a turn riding me cowgirl style and had Calypso's cunt hover right above my lips. Piper sank down inch by inch onto the fleshy rod using her moist pussy as a lubricant heightening our excitement. Piper began to bounce up and down aided by my hands gripping her ass pushing her up and down my pole. While I was bouncing Piper up and down I decided it was high time I got back to the rose that was hovering above my face. I began by nibbling slightly on her clit, her folds coming down around my nose. I took a deep breath absorbing her exotic scent before continuing. From there I started to lick just the outside of her pussy lips saving the penetration for last.

I began sinking me tongue deeper and deeper into her with each flick of the tongue until I could tell I was about to send her over the edge. Piper didn't need anymore help sliding up and down and so I used a combination of my hands and tongue to send Calypso over the edge. As she hit her climax, her pussy walls clamped down on my tongue letting me know my job was finished. She slowly rose and sat against the wall as I began to finish off Piper. I could now divert my full attention to her. I turned her around on my pole and told her to continue rising and falling. I cupped both of her cheeks in my palms and watched the beauty in front of my as she worked her magic. I could tell we were both getting close, so I spun her back around and started to rub her nipples and fondle her boobs. This sent her over the edge. She cummed clamping down her walls on my dick. I could tell instantly she had cummed by how tight my dick felt causing me to cum. Her contractions milked me of all my cum as it erupted from my dick.


End file.
